The present invention relates to an improved canopy supporting -structure of a bi-section foldable umbrella which is provided with an integrally formed slide block having an upper slider and a lower slider. A fixing mount is integrally connected to the top of the upper slider, The fixing mount, the upper slider and the lower slider are connected to one end of positioning spreaders, extending spreaders and auxiliary spreaders respectively. A canopy is fixedly engaged with the spreaders. All the extending spreaders and the auxiliary spreaders are bound together in pairs by an inverted T-shaped binding member at the middle thereof. At the ends of each paired extending spreader and the auxiliary spreader is disposed an F-shaped tri-point connector so as to permit an elongated vertical rib to downwardly extend from the connector. The periphery of a canopy can thus be vertically extended along the edge thereof for better shelter a person under the umbrella.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bi-section foldable umbrella which is comprised of a two-section telescopic shank 20 and a canopy supporting frame made up of a plurality of radially extended spreaders 11 and auxiliary spreaders 17 to hold a canopy A. At the top end of the main shank 20 is disposed a retaining block B, and a slide block C in connection to respective spreaders II by way of horizontal ribs 13 is movably mounted onto the shank 20. The retaining block B is further connected to one end of a-plurality of springs respectively 14 that are coupled to minor ribs 15 at the other end. The minor ribs 15 and the horizontal ribs 13 are both pivotally secured to the spreaders 11 by locking pieces 12. Each spreader 11 is connected to one auxiliary spreader 17 by a connecting piece 16 respectively. Such a canopy structure of a conventional umbrella 10 is able to fully extend the canopy A in an arc plane, but in windy days, rain can be slantly blown to get a person under such an umbrella wet.